This interagency agreement provides funding support for the U.S. Census Bureau, Population Division, Aging Studies from the National Institute on Aging, Behavioral and Social Research Program (BSR). The long term objectives of this interagency agreement between NIA and the Census Bureau, Population Division are to represent within the Census Bureau the interests of NIA and the aging research community, to coordinate aging-related activities and materials produced by the Census Bureau, to cooperate with international agencies on aging-related work, and to provide reliable and internationally comparable statistics on and analyses of population aging in disparate societies. The interagency cooperation between the Census Bureau and NIA on aging issues has and will continue to enhance aging research by utilizing the research expertise of the Population Division of the Census Bureau as well as NIA?s access to Census Bureau data. This agreement includes support for two specific projects and takes advantage of Census?s statistical resources and data expertise.